


Strawberry mentos

by Haileychxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, M/M, Sad, TsukkiYama Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileychxn/pseuds/Haileychxn
Summary: "starlight"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry mentos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i don't have any experience in writing stories or I haven't learn about leukemia yet.

The day that Yamaguchi didn't came to school because of his high fever.

Tsukishima didn't know about the high fever, he wasn't worried or anything because he knows Yamaguchi so well. Yamaguchi will tell tsukishima if he had a fever. But this time he didn't, tsukishima thought that he was just lazy going to school....

Meanwhile Yamaguchi

He was catching his breathe, and cannot move because his whole body was in pain.. "Hun,are you okay?"

Yamaguchi's mom said

Yamaguchi look at his mom with a pained face 

"Mom.. i think I'm going to die"

Yamaguchi's mom shock and runs toward to Yamaguchi. "H-hang in there!, I'll bring you to the doctor!"

Yamaguchi felt nervous

Because what if it might be a cancer or anything.

"Hang in there,okay?"

************************************

As they arrived at the clinic

The doctor ask Yamaguchi what part of the body that hurts

He told about everything and then the 

doctor researches the illness.....

Meanwhile

The doctor shock Because it was Leukemia the doctor look at Yamaguchi and he said

"Yamaguchi, I'm afraid that you have Leukemia"

Yamaguchi shocked and scared

"Leukemia?..."

The doctor nods and explained everything

"Yes,Leukemia is cancer of the body's blood-forming tissues, including the bone marrow and the lymphatic system. Many types of leukemia exist. Some forms of leukemia are more common in children. Other forms of leukemia occur mostly in adults. Leukemia usually involves the white blood cells....."

"Am i going to die?"

Yamaguchi said to the doctor

"Yamaguchi...Im sadly yes"

The doctor said while looking down

"I-is there a way to cure Leukemia!?"

"Well there's no way to cure a Leukemia,and it is possible to treat the cancer to prevent it from coming back"

"And it can require a surgery"

Yamaguchi looked at the doctor shock and nervously

"Surgery..."

"Just tell me if it gets worse oh and please drink the medicine i gave to you"

"Ofcourse doc ill take care and...Thank you" Yamaguchi said as he leaving the room and shutting the door

************************************

-The next day-

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi screamed as he runs toward to tsukishima...

"What is it Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima said while turning his head at Yamaguchi

"Well...Uhh"...."i wanted to tell you that...."

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata screamed

"How are you!?are you feeling well!?"

"O-Ofcourse!" Yamaguchi said nervously

"What did the doctor say to you?"

Hinata said while gripping Yamaguchi's arm...

"What... What do you mean hinata?"

Tsukishima said

"Yamaguchi had a high fever yesterday" 

"AH!... OF-OFCOURSE IM OKAY HAHA!,I ALREADY TAKE A PILL!"

Yamaguchi said while pushing hinata away

"Oh!.. Oh good to hear! Our team will lose without you"..."Take care" Hinata said while running towards to kageyama

"So you have a high fever yesterday And you didn't tell me?"

Tsukishima said

Yamaguchi looked at tsukishima and smiled

"Im sorry tsukki...Well its just a cold and it's normal"

"Just...Tell me next time when you had a cold nor a fever...."

Tsukishima said as he worried about Yamaguchi 

"Haha" Yamaguchi laughed softly "ofcourse tsukki! I'll make sure I'll tell you!"

Yamaguchi said as he walks away

.....

"W-WHY I DIDN'T TELL ABOUT THAT!?"

Yamaguchi said for Himself....

Yamaguchi is scared to tell to tsukishima that he had a Leukemia...

************************************

-meanwhile in practice-

-The teams are practicing recieves-

"Okay, Yamaguchi you're next"

Coach ukai said

Yamaguchi felt a pain and can't catch his breath

Yamaguchi was thinking and can't concentrate

"W-what is happening...?!"

"Why am i feeling something!?"

"I...i can't breat-"

He said for Himself

While he was thinking

The ball passed by....

Yamaguchi gasp and turned his head around and look at the ball...

"Ah!! S-sorry!"

Yamaguchi apologize

"Concentrate Yamaguchi"

Ukai said

Yamaguchi said as he pick up the ball

Suga noticed something from Yamaguchi

"Why is Yamaguchi pale?"

Suga said in his mind

"ONE MORE!"

Yamaguchi said

...

As the ball toss

Yams felt an another pain from his left leg

"Shoot,why does it hurt!?"

The ball gets closer at Yamaguchi

"S...shee-"

The ball passed again on Yamaguchi

"O-OI CONCENTRATE!!"

Ukai said

"I-im very so-"

Yamaguchi's nose was bleeding

Everyone was so shocked, Yamaguchi's nose bleed even tho he didn't got hitted by a ball

"Uwaaaa!! Yamaguchi's nose is bleeding!!"

Hinata screamed

"Yamaguchi! Are you okay??"

Suga said as he worried. 

Sugawara grabs Yamaguchi's arm 

Sugawara shocked Because he was hot like summer

"Yachi,bring Yamaguchi to the nurse's clinic"

Daichi said

"O-okay!"

Yachi said

Yachi drags Yamaguchi to the clinic

....

"Daichi...Eh..why did you bring Yamaguchi to the clinic?, It's only a nose bleed..? Is it because he is pale?"

Sugawara said

"Oh so you know too..."

Daichi replied

"Ofcourse! And i heard that he had a high fever yesterday, and then when i was holding his arm, it was very hot just like the oven when it was heated"

...

"Man, I'm worried...oh! Aren't we going to talk about his nose bleeding??"

Daichi said

"Ah! Oh yeah!! The ball didn't hit him"

Sugawara and Daichi was worried 

Only if they know that Yamaguchi had a Leukemia.

-meanwhile-

"Ah yachi-san! How is Yamaguchi??"

"Yeah how's Yamaguchi hitoka-chan?"

Kiyoko and hinata said

"AHH!! Yeah... But he needs rest"

Yachi said

"Yachi is there something else more than that? Like... Why is he pale?"

Sugawara said

"O-oh uhh because he had a high fever"

"Pale ? Because of a high fever!?"

"We should visit Yamaguchi in the clinic"

"And bring fruits!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka said

"I'll bring some milk"

Kageyama said

While they're talking tsukishima was there thinking and concern, that why did Yamaguchi didn't tell him that he had a high fever yesterday

"Stukishima are you bringing something from Yamaguchi?"

Sugawara said

"Nothing"

Tsukishima replied

"Yosh, lets buy this stuff and visit Yamaguchi"

Daichi said

************************************

-meanwhile-

Yamaguchi is on the hospital bed 

Lying down and catching his breath

"Dang it,how can i play volleyball with leukemia? I can't even catch my breath-"

"Hii Yamaguchi!! How are you?"

Sugawara said, Yamaguchi is surprised that everyone is here

"Ah! E-everyone!? Why are you all here?!" He said

"We came to visit you"

Daichi said

"We bought fruits and everything just for you" 

Sugawara said

Yamaguchi's face is priceless

He was smiling and almost teared up

"Th-thank you so much everyone"

"We'll just leave the things in here"

Suga told Yamaguchi and offered some pealed Apple

"Ah! You don't have too peal it suga san, you can go now you don't have to bother me"

Yamaguchi said

"Oh okay, well get well soon!"

Suga said as he leaves the room

"i guess it's okay to tell them..."

Yamaguchi said while looking at the top

Yamaguchi is scared to tell them because maybe the team is not going to accept him.

He planned to tell it tommorow and he layed down crying Because he is going to die...

And scared Because of the surgery

He told his self to become strong and don't give up

-The next day-  
Yamaguchi finally got out of the clinic  
"finally! I got out of the clinic"  
He rolled up his sleeves and he noticed something from his arm...  
"Eh.. what is this?" Yamaguchi touched it  
"It hurts a bit...I should hide it or people will notice it too"  
He didn't realize that painful scar are bruise and it's started showing Because of Leukemia  
Yamaguchi rolls back his sleeves.  
After leaving he decided to go home first....

while he was on his way home  
Yamaguchi felt an another pain but this time it's in his chest and he can't breathe. He tried calling his friends but he remembered that if he told him what is happening right now, they'll figure out his cancer. Yamaguchi called his mom instead

"Are you alright son? why did you call me?"  
"M-mom please pick me up i...I can't breathe"  
"S-SON WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"Mom! D...Don't pani-"  
"Yamaguchi?!"  
A familiar voice he heard  
"Yamaguchi uhh are you okay?"  
He turned around and he saw Hinata

Yamaguchi nervously looked at Hinata  
"Yams stop looking at me like that are you okay!? Are you calling your mom?"  
"A-ah no"  
"Are you sure you're okay!? It doesn't look like your okay"

*sheet...* Yamaguchi said in his mind  
"Mom"  
"Yes are you alright?"  
"Yes m-mom, my teammate is here"  
"Oh...Okay be careful going home"  
"Okay bye mom"  
"Bye"  
The call ends Yamaguchi felt a pain again he puts his hand on his chest  
"UWAAAA YAMAGUCHI ARE YOU OKAY!? I'll take you home!!"  
************************************  
Hinata carried Yamaguchi on his way home, he was concern why is Yamaguchi acting like that he tried to question but Yamaguchi refused answering it "is..Is there something wrong Yams?" After Hinata questioning it Yamaguchi finally want to tell the truth "Hinata...You promise not to tell anyone our secrets"  
Hinata smiles and he said "ofcourse yams!" I'll even sacrifice kageyama for you" Yamaguchi doesn't trust Hinata but he needs to tell the truth

"You see...I have an illness that can take my life-"  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!?"  
"oh no no no i can survive if my body can take it!"  
"I NEED TO TELL THE OTHERS!!"  
"HINATA NO! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"  
"BUT! YOU HAVE AN DANGEROUS ILLNESS!"  
"I KNOW! BUT I SAID THAT THERE'S A CHANCE TO SURVIVE!"  
"Oh... What kind of illness?"  
"Eh?" The conversation ends here

*You're really are an idiot*  
Yamaguchi said in his mind  
"Leukemia"  
"Leukemia? What's that?"  
*Idiot*  
"

Leukemia is an uhh.. It's hard to explain but the doctor said it was an illness to the blood"  
"Is that the reason why you're pale?"  
"Oh yeah...True"  
"Don't worry yams! I'll keep it a secret!!"  
"Thanks Hinata I'll kill you if you tell them that!"  
"Ofcourse!"

Yamaguchi felt relieved that he finally said his secret to someone  
Meanwhile Hinata he was so scared Because he never saw Yamaguchi gets mad "ah! We're almost there"  
Yamaguchi finally got home and thanks Hinata  
His mom is finally relieved too because his son got home safe but she remembered that Yamaguchi told her that he can't breathe  
************************************  
"Yamaguchi"  
"Yes mom?"  
"You said earlier that you can't breathe"  
"Ah! About that it's part of the cancer"  
"That makes me worried, oh yeah did you tell about them your illness"  
"Well only for Hinata"  
"Why?"  
"Mom i...I am too scared to tell them"  
"Sweety, Do you trust your teammates?"  
"Ofcourse mom! I was just too scared to tell them about this"  
"Why are you scared"  
"Be-because maybe they won't accept me"

"If you're scared then that means you don't trust them, it's okay to tell them, be brave and don't be scared, I'm here to kick them if they don't accept you..."  
Yamaguchi tearing up  
"Thanks for being here with me mom"  
"No problems son, and I'm not forcing you to say that to them, just tell them about the illness if you're ready...OH wait did you drink your medicines already?"  
"I forgot..."

Yamaguchi brings a glass of water and a medicine  
"More than that if you already tell them the illness you have to stop playing volleyball-"  
"But mom!"  
"If you keep playing it,then your illness get worse!"  
Yamaguchi felt a pain in his arms and he dropped the glass of water  
"Son?"

"Son are...Are you okay!? Go and take a rest, I'll take care of this"  
************************************  
The next day...  
"Good afternoon Yamaguchi!!! About yesterday"  
"Hinata...."  
"Ofcourse i won't tell them!"  
"Good..."  
"Tell what?"  
Kageyama said in the back  
"A-ah kageyama!"  
"Kageyama!! Stop following us!"  
"I WEREN'T DUMBASS! And what are you two talking about!?"  
They stopped and turned around to kageyama  
"We... We're talking about Uhh the..."  
"Prank!"

*HINATA WHAT THE HECK!?*  
"UHH AH! yes A prank"  
*I hate you Hinata*  
The two resumed walking  
"Prank for?"  
The two stoped again  
"A prank for..."  
"TSUKISHIMA!!"  
*HINATA WHY!?*  
"Right? Yamaguchi!?"  
"Uhh ah.... OF-OFCOURSE HAHA-"  
"CAN I JOIN!!! ILL TAKE REVENGE FOR TAKING MY LAST MILK AND HE JUST WASTED IT!"  
"SURE!"

"But becareful it's tsukki"  
"What do you mean me yams?"  
The three idiots shocked they are nervous after they heard Tsukishima's voice.  
"Ts-tsukki! Uh haha!! What are you doing in here!?"  
"Yamaguchi...I came here to practice"

"Tsukishima!! Stop following us!"  
"Yeah!!"  
Hinata and kageyama said  
"Idiots i weren't following you three"  
"Ah... Tsukki"  
"What is it yams?"  
"Well uhh...Can you two leave us alone?"  
"Ofcourse Yamaguchi!! Kageyama! Come toss to me!!"  
"Okay,okay dumbass hinata"  
The two simpletons rush over to the court

Meanwhile Yamaguchi and Tsukishima  
Yamaguchi was too nervous to tell about the illness but Tsukishima's saltiness is rising "Yamaguchi hurry up I'll leave you here"  
"AH uhh! Wait tsukki! About uhh the other day..."  
"Yeah,i forgot what happened to you? Are you fine now?"  
"Ofcourse tsukki!well the reason why i-"  
"YAMAGUCHI! TSUKISHIMA! HURRY UP TO THE COURT!"  
Daichi ended the conversation  
"AH! Yeah!! We'll go now daichi san! Ah I'll tell you later"  
Yamaguchi runs toward trough the court, Tsukishima is worried because he knows that there is something wrong on Yamaguchi and he almost reveals the truth

"Are you feeling good today yamaguchi?, We are worried yesterday"  
Asahi said  
Yamaguchi responded  
"Im doing well asahi san, thank you for worrying" and Finnished it with a smile.  
"Yamaguchi, if there's anything wrong with you,you need to tell us and we'll help you" Ukai Said  
"Yes, thank you coach..."  
Yamaguchi still can't tell the truth, because he was scared.  
"Psst yamaguchi"  
Hinata calls yamaguchi while waving his hands,he walk towards to Hinata  
"What is it hinata?"  
"I'm very sorry about earlier, my mouth just started to talk"  
Yamaguchi sighs and glanced at hinata  
"If your mouth did that again, I'll rip your mouth off,piece by piece until you can't talk again "  
Hinata begin to shake and responded  
"Y-Yes!" Then Hinata started to worried about yamaguchi  
"Ah! Yamaguchi" he called him again  
"What is it again?"  
"Yamaguchi,i know you love volleyball but you need to take a rest"  
Yamaguchi suddenly remembered that his mom told the same sentence too  
"I know...But..."  
Kageyama joined in the chat  
"What do you mean he'll take a rest?"  
"K-KAGEYAMA STOP FOLLOWING US"  
hinata screamed  
"WHAT THE?? I TOLD YOU I WASN'T FOLLOWING YOU TWO,DARN IT"

"STOP SCREAMING"  
daichi Scold the two idiots and then they apologize  
And they came back to the conversation they had earlier  
"Kageyama it's nothing, it just that yamaguchi need to take a rest from his canc- C-COLD"  
"y-yeah..."  
"Oh yeah,i forgot about that and of course yamaguchi you need to take a break"  
Kageyama responded  
"Thank you Kageyama kun..."  
Kageyama left after that  
Yamaguchi sighs and death glance at hinata again,Hinata looks away terrified and walks away  
Suddenly Yamaguchi started to feel a pain in his head and his nose starts bleeding, everyone doesn't noticed him until he fell down on his knees,  
"E-everyone..." after that He begin to faint  
"YAMAGUCHI!?!?" Yachi screamed  
"ENNOSHITA CALL THE AMBULANCE"  
Daichi Said  
"YAMAGUCHI WAKE UP"  
*********************  
~To be continued~


End file.
